


As Tension Rises

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Danny tries to get some backup but finds he has to go see Jamie alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short.

"Detective Reagan!"

Frank wondered why his oldest as here, not that his children needed a reason to see him but based on the aggravated tone to Baker's voice his son was causing some trouble.

Sure enough, Danny was arguing with the blond detective when Frank came into the atrium. 

"I told you your father isn't hello sir."

Danny spun around quick enough to give Frank whiplash, his son had the same look that clouded his face when he was hounding down on a case.  
"Come on in."

The two men walked to the desk, Frank had only sat down when an envelope was slammed onto the desk.

"TThis was taped to my front door." Danny sat down concern painted on his face.

Frank flipped through the photos, all of them in the same vain. Jamie and, ... Noble Sanfino? It seemed that his youngest was seeing the former wiseguy. 

"I took out some of the more graphic ones." He could see the gears turning in Danny's head. 

"Daniel-"

"Dad, this can't be anything good. Noble might be about to blackmail Jamie, or trying to draw him into a trap."

He looked at the photos, they looked no different than photos of Danny and Linda, a couple in love. His was surprised, Jamie was notorious for following protocol, but in all fairness, there was no clear guideline for this type of situation.

"Danny we can't do anything but talk to Jamie." 

"Dad, Noble is supposedd to be in witness protection can't we-"

"The case has been over for two years. He is free to leave the program whenever he wants."

Danny was clearly not thinking through his worries, Frank knew all he wanted was to keep Jamie safe. But Jamie was a clever person Frank doubted he started this relationship on a whim.

"This isn't going to end well-"

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagn."

This immediately caused the detective to shut his mouth.

"If you think Jamie is in danger speak to him, he needs to know he's being followed anyway. I will talk to him about this if he comes to me. " He would have to look into what Noble is doing in the city. 

"But neither of them are doing anything against the law."

He knew it wasn't the answer Danny was looking for but it was the right one to give. This was Jamie's choice and while they could speak with him and give opinions it wasn't their place to tell him he couldn't see Noble.

Danny got up slowly like he was lost in a plan.

"I'm going to Jamie's."

"Don't do anything rash."  
\------------------------------------  
Jamie was enjoying his day off, his errands were down so he was free to relax on the couch. 

Which he was. He was debating on what exactly to do when a rough, unrelenting knock on his front door. He groaned a little before getting up, "I'm coming hold your horses."

"Danny? Why are you trying to break down my door?"

"Noble Sanfino."

Jesus Christ did everyone in his family know?! This was possibly the worst kept secret he's ever had.

"I got a bunch of photos of the two of you, what the hell were you thinking? Noble?!"

Danny stormed past him looking around the apartment searching for something. Jamie caught the fact that someone had taken photos of them, had been following them.

"Danny-"  
"I can't belive you're naive enough to trust him, he's a criminal. Hell, he's probably scheming something right now."

He stopped listening sitting down on the couch. So much for a relaxing day off.

"Danny!"

He's brother turned to look at him.

"Noble's at work, in a dinner. He has been sober for two years and isn't stupid enough to try to get back into the mob they'd kill him." He pointed to the seat beside him. "I get it you're worried but, I don't think Noble is planing anything and thank you for telling me about the photos I'll be on the look out."

"I don't trust him, he's a known criminal."

"I know Danny but I do."

The two brothers sat in silence before Danny got up sighing as he did so.

"I'll beat him if he hurts you."

Jamie laughed a little, Danny threatens all thee people he dates regardless of gender. It was oddly sweet. 

"And I'll find out who's stalking you two."

"You get on that." Danny left almost as aproptly as he came in.

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you for the support. The next upload might be kinda a 'deleted scene' something I was planning on doing but decided against it.


End file.
